


Sixty Nine

by WriterX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Depression, Developing Relationship, Football, Harry is an author, Hurt/Comfort, Louis is an actor in Uni, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Permanent Injury, Picnics, Texting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, graveyards, thatsleepofdeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterX/pseuds/WriterX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is depressed after the death of his boyfriend, Niall Horan. After three weeks without leaving the flat, Zayn forces Harry to come outside to visit a picnic that Liam had set up. There, Harry is shoved in the direction of a football game hoisted by the spunky Louis Tomlinson. The encounter changes Harry's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatdreamsmaycome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdreamsmaycome/gifts).



> This is an inbox fic that I wrote for thatsleepofdeath on tumblr (she's whatdreamsmaycome on AO3) over the course of the past three months. I wrote it anonymously, always signing with "~69". Hence the title.  
> Once it was finished, I went back and touched it all up, and now I'm posting the entire thing up here for everyone to see. I hope you like this!

"Harry, are you coming?"

Harry glances up when Zayn calls his name, his attention drawn out of his head and back into the real world. He presses his lips together, running a hand through his messy curls. He’s curled up in a red armchair in their flat, still dressed in his fuzzy green pajamas even though it's two in the afternoon. He swallows hard, looking down at the floor and examining the individual strings in the intricate design of the carpet instead of facing his flatmate. "I... you know... I think I'd rather stay in.” The boy pauses, swallowing hard. “You go have fun." His voice is strained as he speaks.

Zayn frowns, resting his hands on his hips after tucking his motorcycle keys into his pockets. "Harry you haven't left the house in the past three weeks. And when you did leave, it was to go across the street and buy a jug of milk. And you only did that because I was sick in bed and I yelled at you to get more milk." The older boy frowns at Harry, who winces when the words are thrown at him.

Well, when Zayn puts it like that... he makes it seem like a bad thing. "I like it inside." Harry mumbles in response, his fingers picking at the hem of his sweats.

"That's it!" Zayn calls out with a flourish, turning on his heels and storming into Harry's room. Harry glances up sharply, craning his neck to watch as Zayn roots through his dresser. "I am _not_ going to have you sitting around, wallowing in self pity for any longer." The older male marches back into the living room, throwing a pile of clothes at Harry. "You can get dressed the easy way, or the hard way. And if you get dressed and still refuse to come, I'll carry you out over my shoulder whether you like it or not."

Zayn's eyes flash dangerously and Harry quickly submits to the order, changing into a worn out pair of jeans, a yellow shirt and a warm coloured hoodie. Harry frowns at the bright colours, knowing that Zayn is using them as a psychological method to try and bounce Harry out of this mood. He stands up from the couch – it’s not going to work. Nothing has so far. Why would this?

He heaves in a great sigh, resigning himself to the trip outside. "Where are we going?" Zayn smiles, patting Harry's shoulder – a small outward motion of appreciation for the effort Harry is making. "Afternoon picnic with Liam and a bunch of friends. Try and have fun, okay?"

"Zaaaaayn!" Harry purposely draws out his name, looking rather distressed. "I don't to go out with a group of people!" Zayn grabs Harry's arm, tugging him towards the door before the curly haired lad can hide away in his room. "I no longer _care_ what you want Harry. This is for your own good. You need to socialize. It'll help you with..." The older boy trails off, a grimace crossing his face.

Harry frowns automatically as Zayn opens the door, the sunlight pouring in and forcing Harry’s eyes to dart away from the harsh light. His hands start to tremble with anger. "Help me with Niall you mean."

Zayn sighs, tugging Harry out of the flat and into the driveway where the older male’s motorcycle is parked. He closes the door behind the two of them, locking it. "Yes Harry, with Niall. You need to move on." Harry scoffs, crossing his arms, and looking around – anywhere but at Zayn.

Harry’s face is lined with irritation when he finally turns back to face his friend. "Zayn, it isn't like he broke my heart and moved to another country or something like that." His eyes flash with anger. "He _died_. Remember that? He's not coming back. He's _dead_." Harry hisses the words, his throat tightening up against his will and his hands clenching into fists.

"Harry, the car accident wasn't your fault. You couldn't –” Zayn’s soft words are cut off as Harry shoots him a pained expression, raising his voice above the darker haired boy. "But I could have stopped it! If I had convinced Niall to stay home that day, then he wouldn't –”

"Harry!" Zayn yells in the curly haired lad's face, forcing his words to cease. He grabs the boy by the shoulders, compelling Harry to look into his own eyes. "There is _nothing_ you could have done to prevent that accident. Stop beating yourself up about it."

Harry swallows hard, crossing his arms over his chest and casting his eyes towards the ground. Zayn sighs, and uses his fingers to tilt Harry's head up so he can look in those green orbs. "Niall wouldn't want you to live like this." He whispers softly, the slightest of smiles touching at his lips – fondness for Niall’s memory taking over his facial expressions.

"He'd want you to move on and be happy. You know that." Harry lets out a long sigh at his friend’s words, knowing that he’s right. Zayn releases his grip on Harry's chin, watching carefully for an answer. "Alright, I'll go to the stupid picnic." Harry relents finally, rolling his eyes at the pout forming on Zayn’s lips.

Zayn smiles at Harry, patting him reassuringly on the back before skipping over to his motorcycle and hopping on. Harry clambers on behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend, holding himself tightly against Zayn's back. He squeezes his eyes shut as tightly as he possibly can when Zayn starts the engine and puts the vehicle in motion. Zayn feels pain tugging at his heartstrings – after the accident Harry didn't like motorized vehicles very much. He can feel how tense the younger boy is.

It takes them twenty minutes to reach the park, and Harry practically springs off Zayn's motorcycle when the engine is finally cut off. The curly haired boy rakes his hands through his hair, taking in deep breaths as he collects himself. He shoves those long digits into his pockets, still a little annoyed that Zayn made him wear such hideously bright clothes. "Alright, so where's this picnic?" He mutters, looking up at Zayn, ready to get this ordeal over with.

"Just over the hill." Zayn chuckles as he starts to walk away from his motorcycle, gesturing for Harry to come with him. "Calm down and actually enjoy yourself Harry. Life isn't about sprinting your way to the finish line." He smiles at his best friend. "I even got Liam to make some of those little finger sandwiches you like. And if that doesn’t make your day then I’m a monkey’s uncle."

For a moment, Harry's face brightens. And then they cross the hill and his green eyes fall on a crowd of rather loud and obnoxious people spread out on a quilt – and Harry groans. People. Socializing. Ugh.

"Play nice." Zayn orders Harry, forcing him to walk forward by gently pushing on his back. From the bottom of the hill, Liam catches a glimpse of the two and a brilliant smile flashes across his face. "Zayn! Harry!" His hand is instantly in the air, waving over at them. Zayn chuckles as they reach the crowd, and he instantly moves in on Liam to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good to see you again." A blush blooms over Liam's face; the words sending butterflies straight to the blonde’s stomach. "Always good to see you." He whispers back softly, kissing Zayn's nose.

"Alright, break it up!" A new voice suddenly joins in, attaching itself to an impish face as a body pushes Zayn and Liam apart and plants himself down on the ground between the couple. "No one needs to see you guys getting all hot in each other's business." Liam rolls his eyes, even though his face turns a slight shade of pink. "Louis, calm down. Just because you don't have a date doesn't mean the rest of us don't want to enjoy ours." The new kid, Louis, laughs, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "I'm gonna start some football, you wanna join?"

"No, we're good." Zayn starts, but an instant later his eyes light up at Louis' suggestion, like it was the most fantastic idea ever thought by a human being. "However," He pauses, turning and grinning at Harry, who is still standing awkwardly, shuffling his feet until the spotlight is turned on him – when he freezes, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. "Harry's a good football player. Why don't you get him to join?" Harry's eyes flash dangerously at Zayn even as Louis leaps to his feet in excitement. "Yeah that'd be great! What'd you say Harry? You can be on my team."

Harry grimaces, making a move to refuse the male's offer, but he hears Zayn clear his throat, and glances over at his friend. Zayn is giving him _-theglare-_. The one that is currently saying, 'If you don't get your ass on that field, I will pick you up and drag you over there kicking and screaming and force you to play until you fucking _like_ it'. Harry swallows, running a hand through his curls, giving the boy, Louis, a weak smile. "Alright, sure."

Louis grins brightly, his entire body perking up when Harry agrees. Like throwing a puppy a bone. "Awesome!" He practically bounces over to Harry, grabbing him by the wrist and tugging him over to a group of guys lazily passing a football around. "Guys, guys, this is Harry, he's gonna be on my team, so you'd best be prepared to get your asses handed to you."

Louis' outburst is met with a mixture of laughs and snorts, and Harry feels himself blushing furiously. Louis grins, not bothered in the slightest. "Alright, Harry, this is Paul and Nick, we're playing against them."

Harry gives the two other men a polite smile, feeling his stomach twist around with nerves. The two greet Harry enthusiastically, letting him slide into their little group with ease. Before Harry can even start to commit their names to memory, Louis is grabbing at his hand again, a football between his feet, running off with a laugh as the other two men chase after them. Harry is startled into action as Louis kicks the ball to him, and a smile turns his lips upward as Louis calls out his name, grinning brightly.

 

Zayn smiles as Harry takes off with the other boys – a real smile on his face as he dribbles the ball around Nick and Paul, passing off to Louis. The older boy sighs in relief and sits down next to Liam, who's looking at him with a tender smile.

"I'm glad you got him out of the house." Liam whispers as the darker boy leans his head on his shoulder. "I was starting to think he'd never leave." Zayn snorts, intertwining their fingers. "Deep down, I think he wants to get out. He's just scared of getting hurt again."

"Well, so far it seems to have positive results." Liam chuckles, watching Harry interact with the other boys. He turns his head towards Zayn, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "Mhm," Zayn mutters when Liam pulls away, looking up at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. "I'll have to get Harry out more often if that's my reward." Zayn bites his lower lip, looking up at Liam, who laughs and blushes furiously, poking Zayn in the side. "Shut it." But he leans in and connects their lips again.

 

"Goal!" Louis screams after kicking the football through their makeshift goals. He runs around the field, his hands in the air, and a delighted grin on his face. He jumps on Harry's back, still whooping with delight over the goal. Harry feels himself freeze up – thrown off by the feel of Louis' chest and stomach pressed tightly against his back, his legs wrapped around his waist, his arms wrapped around his neck as he punches his fist in the air. Harry quickly shoves Louis off.

 

Louis frowns sharply as Harry shoves him off, the surly boy instantly storming off the field and going to sulk behind Liam and Zayn. A slight grimace crosses Louis’ face when he catches the look of pain on the curly haired lad's face. Did he hurt him...? Nick calls his name out, and Louis turns around, a smile bright on his face, with a determined resolution to ask Harry about it later. He jogs over to the other boys, yelling at them and saying that he can kick their arses single-handed.

 

"Harry," Zayn breathes out, exhausted when the boy runs back up to them, sitting down on the blanket and pulling his knees up to his chest. Harry shakes his head, his lips pressed into a tight line, his eyes on the ground. He's not going to talk about it. Zayn lets out a deep breath, turning and looking at Liam, his gaze exploring for help – assistance of any kind. Liam just shrugs his shoulders, looking sadly at Harry. Neither of them has any idea of how to help their friend.

An hour later, when Harry has finally uncurled himself from his little ball of protection, and is contentedly eating the finger sandwiches Liam made for him, Louis and the other two guys rejoin the group – all three of them sweaty and breathless. One of the girls lets out a high-pitched scream that turns into a giggle when Paul grabs her and kisses her hard. Harry assumes they're together when no one reacts to help the girl who was pounced on. Liam and Zayn have moved, gone to set up the barbecue, leaving Harry alone.

 

Louis pushes Nick off him, joking at him to go fuck off with some other guy. Nick just laughs but does bugger off, letting the smaller male plunk himself down beside Harry, a wide grin on his face. "Mate, you played some excellent football while you were out there. You should've stayed the rest of the time - it was great fun." He glances over at Harry, peering out of the corner of his eyes. Harry shrugs his shoulders. "You looked like you were having fun without me."

Louis snorts, reaching out and grabbing one of the sandwiches that Harry is eating. "Yeah, but it would have been more fun with you." He drops the tiny little finger sandwich into his mouth, quickly swallowing it down. "So, Harry, you're friends with Zayn right? I'm surprised I haven't met you yet. I'm mates with Liam. We started sharing a flat together last month." Harry grimaces, looking down at the ground, a heavy cloud hanging around his head. "And that would be there reason you haven't met me until now."

Louis lifts an eyebrow, turning so that his full body is facing Harry, curiosity pumping through his veins. "What do you mean?" He's hoping to keep the conversation light, but it's clear that Harry is starting to retreat into some sort of shell.

"So," Louis starts, his voice making Harry's eyes dart up to him. "Having Zayn as a flat mate, eh? I can't imagine the load of mess you must have to put up with." He leans closer, lowering his voice, gesturing at the couple. "I'd hate to walk in on _that_." Harry lets out a laugh, surprising himself.

Louis grins brightly when he draws a laugh out of Harry. The curly haired lad nods, a smile still on his face when he answers Louis. "Yeah, it wouldn't rank on my top ten list of sights I want to see." Louis snorts, chortling. "And what would be on your top ten list of things you want to see?" He leans back, letting his eyes roam over Harry's face. The man is attractive. _Very_ much so. Harry blushes softly, looking down into his lap. "Nah, you don't want to hear about that..."

"Yes I do, that's why I asked." Louis gives Harry a dazzling smile. "Now come on, spill the beans." Harry ducks his head, his cheeks tinted rose. He starts off slowly, speaking to Louis about snow capped mountains, and grassy plains, and sandy beaches soaked with salt. Louis listens; completely enraptured with the way Harry slowly crawls out of his shell as he speaks, the words drawing a more passionate side out of Harry, his green eyes twinkling with light.

Harry's hands have started moving animatedly, his voice tracing lovingly over words of pine filled forests – when Nick plops himself down beside Louis, slinging an arm over his shoulder and causing Harry's words to come to an abrupt halt. His hands freeze in the air where they'd been moving, and his eyes warily watch the new arrival. Nick grins over at Louis, hugging him sideways. "So, what're you boys up to?" Louis shoots a glare at his friend, more than annoyed at the interruption.

"Talking." Louis snaps at Nick, shrugging his arm off his shoulder. Nick holds his hands up in defense against the angry word. "Okay, chill mate. Just came over to tell you guys that Liam and Zayn are starting a hot dog roast if you're interested." He pushes himself up off the ground, ruffling Louis' hair before walking away with a chuckle. Louis rolls his eyes, his hands instantly moving to fix his hair back to its original state. He shakes his head after his friend, letting out a huff of breath, annoyed at Nick’s affections.

"You want a hot dog?" Louis turns his gaze back on Harry – who has drawn his hands down into his lap, the mask back in place on his face and his eyes dimmed down. The curly haired lad glances up at Louis, shaking his head. "No, I'm okay."

            Louis bites his lower lip, already plotting a way to stuff Nick's face into the coleslaw later. "So," He asks, starting softly. "Those places sound really cool. You ever think of actually going to see them all?" He waits, praying Harry will answer.

"Yeah, I do." Harry's lips twist into a brief smile. "But..." He starts, drawing his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees, his eyes focused on the blades of grass. "It costs a lot of money... not something I make a lot of." Louis tilts his head, intrigued. "What do you do for a living?" Harry looks up at the blue-eyed boy, a nerves showing in every flicker of his eyes. "I write stories." He shrugs his shoulders, like it’s not a big deal, and then his eyes are back on the ground. "I haven't written anything that's a huge hit though."

"You're a writer?" Louis' eyes widen slightly. "Wow, that's amazing!" He grins brightly at Harry, watching as a blush colours his cheeks. "I love reading, and it always amazes me how the authors are able to think up those incredible stories."

Harry runs a hand through his hair, the smile on his face enough of a thank-you for Louis, who keeps talking. "Your mind must be absolutely brilliant. I bet you were a great friend as a kid – what with all the make believe games and such."

"What do you do?" Harry asks softly, looking up at Louis, curiosity hinting in his eyes. The blue-eyed lad smiles brightly up at him. "I'm a student. Uni. Studying theatre." This time, a blush flashes across his cheeks – embarrassed over talking about himself. "But it's not nearly as exciting as what you do."

Harry's mouth drops slightly. "Are you kidding? That's way more impressive. I could never be an actor. The idea of standing up in front of a bunch of people makes me want to pass out." He shudders, wrapping his arms around himself.

The curly haired lad looks back up at Louis, a shy smile on his lips. "You'll have to let me see you perform sometime." He feels his stomach fluttering with butterflies – something he hasn't felt since Niall. As much as Harry wants to just ignore the feeling and hide up in a hole away from the world... Harry knows that Zayn is right. Niall wouldn't want Harry moping around and mourning him for the rest of his life. Louis gives Harry the brightest smile the curly haired lad has seen, and Harry smiles back.

Suddenly, Louis jumps, looking startled. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone. He looks at it, confused, before he flips it open and raises it to his ear. "Mum? I told you, I'm out with the guys. I left a note on the fridge." He pauses, frowning ever so slightly, and Harry peers into his face, simply watching. A split second later, Louis' face completely drains of all colour. "O-Okay. I'll be right there. I promise." He shuts the phone, and jumps to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." Louis looks at Harry, throwing in an apologetic smile. "Liam has my number, just ask him if you want it, okay?" He attempts at another smile as Harry stares at him with wide eyes, but both boys realize how fake the smile is. Louis' face falls again, sheet white, before he turns and stumbles down the hill. Harry watches as the retreating figure finds that kid, Nick, and whispers something in his ear. Nick quickly throws a goodbye at the group, and then two of them are off.

Harry watches in stunned silence as Louis and Nick drive off in a red car, both of them looking very sacred and concerned. He draws his knees up to his chest, once again resting his chin on his knees. His teeth nibble on his lower lip as he ponders the sudden disappearance. So absorbed in his thoughts, Harry doesn't even notice Liam has walked up to him until the man has plunked himself down in from of the curly haired lad. "You okay Harry?" His concerned friend mutters softly, his eyes flickering all over Harry's face.

"Yeah..." Harry mutters, his eyes still focused on the parking lot before he blinks, shifting his focus onto Liam. "Can I have Louis' number?" Liam chuckles, holding out his hand for Harry's phone. The brunette passes the device over, watching with eager eyes as Liam plugs the number in. "So, I take it you guys hit it off. That's good." Harry doesn't miss the way that Liam's eyes pick up, carefully watching him for a reaction. Harry simply shrugs his shoulder – noncommittal.

Liam heaves out a large breath, pushing himself up off the ground. He pats Harry's back before he strides back over to the campfire, surely to inform Zayn of what Harry had just asked of him. Harry looks down at his phone, pursing his lips together. Should he send a text asking what happened? No... that'll seem too eager, and Harry is anything but that. He turns it off, pocketing the device. He pulls his jumper closer over his shoulders, turning to watch everyone else with uninterested eyes.

 

 

~

 

 

"Harry!" Zayn calls out to the curly haired lad, several hours later, once the sky has fallen dark and the stars are shining brightly above. The dark haired man sits down beside Harry, roping an arm over his shoulder. "How're you doing man? You haven't moved much." Harry blinks, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Sorry... I've kind of been zoning out." Zayn grimaces, hugging him a little tighter. "Do you want to go home? It _is_ getting a little late."

Harry nods his head, rising to his feet. Zayn slings an arm over his shoulder, smiling at the younger bloke. He knows that the older boy can tell something is wrong, but Harry is glad that he doesn't press the issue. He just kisses Liam goodnight, informing his boyfriend of their plan, and makes the Payne boy promise to come over for breakfast in the morning. The two leave on the back of Zayn's motorcycle, and Harry barely notices the time go by until they're pulling into their driveway.

"Don't stay up too late." Zayn tells Harry when they stumble into their flat, the older boy seemingly have forgotten the already late hour as he shuffles into his own room. Harry smiles faintly, shutting Zayn's door behind him before he ventures into his own room, instantly collapsing onto his bed. He lets out a rough sigh, debating falling asleep wearing his clothes – but he knows that if he does that, he'll wake up in three hours drenched in sweat. So he stands up and starts undressing.

Harry takes off his jumper and his shirt, throwing both into his laundry basket as he debates over burning all the brightly coloured things in his wardrobe. He takes his trousers off, leaving him in his pants, and he's about to chuck them into the laundry basket with the rest of his outfit, when he feels his phone in his pocket. Saving the device from a life amongst smelly clothes, Harry takes his phone out of his pocket, but ends up throwing the trousers into the basket anyway. He climbs back onto this bed, looking curiously at the device. It _has_ been a couple hours... should he text now?

Harry types out a response before he can think about it too hard, and he hits the send button before he can change his mind. _-Hey Louis. It's Harry. Liam gave me your number. Everything okay?-_ The brunette lets out a deep breath, lying down on his bed, his phone resting on his chest. Fortunately, he doesn't have to wait much longer than a minute for the device to buzz on his skin. _-hi haz. srry 4 leaving like that. my sis is back in the ER. had to leave.-_ Harry winces at the spelling, before the gravity of the text hits him.

 _-What happened? Is she okay?-_ Harry quickly sends the text back, his stomach churning, praying that Louis' sister is alright. Before he knows it, his phone is lit up with a response. _-she fine now. sleepin. she has problems w/ her kidneys. she collapsed when i got the call-_ Harry swallows hard. Wow. That's pretty intense. But before he can send a response, he's getting a phone call. Curious, Harry picks up his device. "Hello?"

"Hey, Harry, it's Louis. Texting was lame."

"Oh, hey Louis." Harry’s lips hint at a smile as the boy draws his knees up to his chest. "I'm sorry about your sister."

"Oh, it's not your fault, don't worry about it. Honestly, I'm glad you texted because I was starting to go a little crazy here. My mum refuses to leave Lizzie, and I can't just leave my mum here like this."

Harry nods his head, realizing too late that Louis can't see him. "Well, at least she's alright now." That's bound to be a plus.

"Yeah, that's good." Harry hears Louis sigh over the line. "It's a little worrying. She's getting better, but every now and then she has one of these relapses, and it scares the crap out of everyone."

Harry purses his lips together, not exactly sure what to say. Thankfully, Louis keeps talking. "Really, I'm sorry for ditching you at the park earlier. Guess we'll have to get together sometime to make it up, eh?"

Harry glances down at his bed, smiling. "Yeah, we should do that."

Harry and Louis spend the next hour talking over the phone, planning when they're going to meet up (in two days), and what they're going to do (football at the park and lunch). They chatter on about favourite colours and preferred foods (Louis went on and on about how much he hates carrots), and other little things like that. Louis cracks a few jokes, making Harry laugh (something that the curly haired lad hasn't done in a while). Unfortunately, they're forced to hang up when Louis' sister calls him, and Louis is obligated to dash away.

 

 

~

 

 

 

Six weeks later – when Lizzie has finally gone back into remission, and Louis and Harry have had a dozen sort of platonic (but not really) hangouts – Zayn glances up from his seat in the living room when he hears the soft click of the lock on the front door. He rests his open book on his lap, his eyebrows arched as Harry walks into the living room – obviously trying to be quiet – but the floorboards squeak and the keys the curly haired boy has in his hands jingle. "Harry?" Zayn calls out, his eyes following his roommate.

Harry winces, freezing in his steps. He turns around to face Zayn, having the decency to at least look guilty – sort of. The curly haired lad has this smile on his face that he's trying to hide, but he's not doing a very good job of it.

Zayn turns his head, glancing at the clock. "Harry, it's a quarter after one. AM." He tilts his head back to look at Harry, frowning ever so slightly. "Where have you been?" His eyes zone in on the keys. "And I don't remember you asking to borrow my motorcycle." He looks up expectantly at Harry.

"Um, yeah, I did ask." Harry mutters, scratching the back of his head. "But you were...ehh.... otherwise engaged." His face flushes scarlet. "You might not have heard me." He pursues his lips together, hiding his smile again. "But you yelled out the word 'Yes', so that was good enough for me." Zayn feels his face heat up – knowing exactly what Harry was talking about. Liam had left two hours ago, even though Zayn had tried to persuade him to stay. Zayn frowns slightly, pondering over that.

Zayn shakes his head – not wanting to think about the only thing that he and Liam ever argue about. He looks back up at Harry. "So, where were you, out so late?" The older boy watches as Harry's face returns to a deep shade of scarlet. He takes his jacket off, throwing the article of clothing on the hanger and dropping the keys on the table. He sits down next to Zayn, his eyes lighting up. Zayn smiles at him – glad to have this Harry back. Come to think of... this started when he began hanging out with Louis.

Harry bites his lower lip, looking happily up in Zayn's face. "Can…can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell anyone though! Not until I'm ready." He glances down sheepishly, his face still bright red before he looks back up at Zayn, a smile still in place. Zayn nods his head, a smile slipping onto his own lips. "Of course you can." Harry nods, his smile stretching across his face. "Louis kissed me." The words are out of his mouth, and he giggles, like he still can't believe it.

Zayn snorts. "About fucking time." He rolls his eyes, almost delighting in the surprised look on Harry's face. "You two have been flirting so badly over the past six weeks – I’m surprised you guys aren't already danced in the bedroom together." He winks at Harry, watching his face turn an even dark red. But it's sweet – Zayn remembers acting like that when Liam first kissed him. Harry, on the other hand, looks horrified. "God, _Zayn_!" He cries, pressing his hands into his face. Zayn laughs.

"I'm going to my room." Harry shakes his head, his face still flaming. Zayn's laughter follows him out. But Harry smiles to himself when he's in his room – his stomach twisting with butterflies. He grins as he gets changed into his pajamas, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He falls asleep in his bed, Louis running around in his thoughts, and a smile on his face. He hasn't had a nightmare about Niall in about six weeks.

 

~

 

Harry woke up in the morning, bright and bushy eyed, to a text from Louis. _-Morning :)-_ It doesn't say much, but it sends Harry's heart aflutter. He spends the day wandering about in a happy bliss – completely unaware of the tragedy that lurks in his near future. Louis calls him up later that day, admitting that he told Liam when he got home, and the two of them laugh about it, deciding to just go ahead and tell the rest of their friends that they're together.

 

~

 

It's two weeks later when it happens. Harry is sitting on the couch, notebook in his hands, trying to come up with a new idea for a story. Louis is in class, but it ends in a half hour and then he's coming over to watch movies and eat popcorn for the rest of the evening with Harry. He's even bringing going to bring over a bag of Hersey's chocolate kisses – which Harry has been craving for a week now. The boy smiles at the thought – when he hears the sound of something crashing.

"What the hell was that for?!" Zayn's voice bounces off the walls of the flat. "It was an accident!" Liam cries back, and Harry feels his eyes widen. He's never heard Zayn and Liam shout at each other before. "I didn't mean to knock over the lamp!" Liam's voice. "You threw a pillow at my face!" Zayn's voice. "Because you're being a gigantic ass!" Liam scream out, and Harry hears him stomping out of Zayn's room. He watches as Liam walks into the living room, his hands snatching up his coat – which had been discarded on a chair three hours previous.

"Well _excuse me!_ " Zayn shouts back, storming into the living room after Liam. Neither of them have seems to notice Harry sitting on the couch. "I didn't realize it was such a bad thing to want your boyfriend to move in with you!" Zayn crosses his arms, shooting daggers at Liam. The other man clenches his jaw, his free hand tightening into a fist. "Zayn, I told you, I'm not ready for that."

"Why not?" Zayn cries back, exasperated. "We've been dating for two years!"

Harry can see Liam straining. Can see how hard Liam is trying to remain calm and hold back the tears. Harry can see that – because he knows what it's like to hold back your emotions. "Zayn, please don't push this." Liam's voice is edgy, and his eyes are avoiding his boyfriend.

"Liam," Zayn starts, desperation written all over his face. "Please. We've been fighting about this for months now. It's not a huge deal-" " _YES IT IS!_ " Liam roars, cutting Zayn off in the middle of his sentence.

"Why?" Zayn asks, confusion in his eyes. "Because the last boyfriend I moved in with raped me!" Liam snaps angrily, the look of horror on his face letting both Harry and Zayn know he hadn't meant to let that information slip. "Liam," Zayn starts, pity in his eyes as he reaches out a comforting hand. "You know I would never-" He stops when Liam takes a step back from him, shaking his head. "No, you see, I don't know that." He tugs on his coat. "I told you Zayn, I have trust issues."

"Goodbye." Liam mutters, pulling his coat closer over his body, trying to brush past Zayn. But the darker boy grabs his arm, panic on his face. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Zayn asks, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

Liam rips his arm out of Zayn's grasp. "Yes." He grimaces. "No." He looks so confused. "I don't know." He finally settles for the words of indifference, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I need time to think." And with that – Liam vanishes from the flat.

Zayn just stands there. Harry's fingers are tightly gripping his pencil. The younger male _obviously_ wasn't supposed to see that. But he did. And he feels his world crumbling around him. He can see the same thing happening all over Zayn's face. If Zayn and Liam can't last together, what hope does anyone else have? The two of them are perfect for each other. Zayn swallows hard, in shock, and he turns as if to go sit on the couch – and his eyes widen when he sees Harry there. "Oh." He says quietly.

"You saw that then..." Zayn trails off, his voice broken and his shoulders hunched over. "Sorry..." He mutters, trailing off. He swallows again, and Harry can see his eyes filling with tears. They sit there in silence for a moment, before Zayn turns, slowly shuffling his way out of the living room. He hears Zayn's bedroom door click shut. And then he hears the sobs. Harry feels his heart clench, and his throat tightens as tears prick at his own eyes. Zayn is _crying_. Zayn never cries.

Harry grabs his iPod, stuffing his ear buds into his ears and blasting music into his ears. His paper and pencil slip to the ground as Harry curls himself into a little ball, desperate to block out Zayn's sobs. Tears fall from his own eyes, tracing paths down the curly haired lad's cheeks. He squeezes his eyes shut, crying silently as the music attempts to drum all thoughts from his head. He cries because his best friend is in pain – and he can't help him. He doesn't know how to.

Harry wishes Niall was here. He'd know what to do. Niall always knew how to deal with drama. He was so easy going, he seemed to just suck up all the drama when he was around. It all just vanished around him. And of course, that makes Harry cry harder, because _ow_ , Niall is gone and Harry is alone and he doesn't know how to deal with anything, and Zayn is _crying_. Sweet, strong, confident Zayn, who doesn't give a fuck about what others think – is crying. Harry curls into a tighter ball.

And that's how Louis finds him a half hour later. Louis, with a handful of movies in one hand, and a bag of heresies kisses in the other, opens the door to Harry and Zayn's flat with his own key (Louis had been ever so excited when Zayn had given him a key to their flat – it meant Louis could see Harry more), and the smile on his face instantly stops. He had his mouth open, about to call out into the flat to announce his arrival, when the sounds of crying hit him. And not quiet crying either.

"Harry?" Louis calls out into the flat, edging carefully into the living room. He finds Harry curled up on the couch; ear buds in his ears, his eyes squeezed tightly and tears streaking down his face. " _Harry_ ," Louis utters again, dropping the chocolate and movie on the table and rushing over to the boy. He sits on the edge of the couch, curling his arms around him. Harry chokes a sob back and throws his arms around Louis, clutching him tightly. Louis rubs his back gently, letting him cry.

"Harry, what happened?" Louis asks softly after a few minutes, pulling back slightly to look at him, gently taking the ear buds out of his ears. "Please, please tell me what happened." Harry sniffles, rubbing the back of his hand against his nose.

"Zayn – Zayn and Liam...broke-broke up." He chokes out, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and clinging to him. Ohhh... Louis hugs Harry tightly, whispering words of comfort. "It's okay Harry, it's not your fault. They'll be fine – they just need some time."

After a couple more minutes, the last tears have fallen from Harry's eyes, and he pulls back from Louis, heaving in a deep breath. Louis smiles ever so softly at him, leaning forward to kiss the curly haired lad's forehead. "Come, let’s go to your room. I brought a bunch of DVDs, and we can eat some chocolate kisses and snuggle under the blankets, how does that sound? We can worry about Liam and Zayn later, okay?" He takes Harry's hands, squeezing them tightly. Harry smiles ever so slightly and nods in agreement with the suggestion.

Louis leads Harry into his room, picking up his weapons of battle on the way. He forces Harry to sit in bed as he leaves to make some popcorn – letting Harry pick out the DVD he wants. Louis moves into the kitchen, setting about fixing up the popcorn he brought. He turns around when he hears shuffling feet. Zayn walks into the kitchen – and fuck he looks horrible. It's like the life has completely drained from his face. Louis grimaces, holding out a chocolate for Zayn. "You want to come watch movies with Harry and I?"

Zayn shakes his head and doesn't say a word. But he takes the chocolate and pops it into his mouth. Louis watches as Zayn grabs a bottle of scotch, and then vanishes into his room. Louis grits his teeth. Damn it, he's going to have to have a serious talk with Liam when he gets home. The popcorn pops, and Louis takes it back into Harry's bedroom, finding the curly haired lad already with a soft smile as he watches the Doctor's antics on the television screen.

"You know..." Louis starts, climbing under the duvet with Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and offering him some popcorn. "Doctor Who is a TV show, not a movie." Harry rolls his eyes, taking a piece of popcorn. "Shush." He munches on the yellow treat, a slight smile on his lips. Louis chuckles. "Make me." He teases, popping a piece of popcorn into his own mouth. Harry turns, looking at him, and the minute Louis has swallows, Harry leans forward and presses their lips together.

Louis grins brightly as Harry pulls back. He's ever so delighted to see a happy smile back on Harry's face, and the curly haired lad settles himself into Louis, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Together, the two of them watch the Doctor running around with Donna, both of them laughing at all the sass in the episodes. Louis can't remember the last time he felt this content. He knows there's a lot to deal with – Zayn, Liam, and that secret Harry is hiding. But right now, it can all wait.

Six hours later, when Louis starts crying over Donna's departure from the show, and he turns to Harry to see if he's okay with Donna leaving – but Harry is fast asleep on Louis' shoulder. Louis feels his heart clench. _God I love you_. Louis leans forward, kissing Harry's forehead. Liam has told him that he has a problem with falling too fast, but Louis just has this feeling that this time is different. Carefully, Louis slides out of bed, taking the food off the duvet and tucking Harry in.

Louis leaves Harry's room, ducking into Zayn's room just to see if the other boy is okay. Zayn is passed out on his bed, the bottle of scotch three quarters empty. Louis shakes his head, sighing as he walks forward, taking the bottle from him. He settles Zayn into bed, tucking the duvet around him. The boy only resists once, and it's when his face scrunches up and Liam's name falls from his lips. Louis grits his teeth, leaving the boy to sleep. He really needs to talk with Liam.

 

Louis makes it back to the flat he's sharing with Liam a half hour later. He storms into Liam's bedroom, slamming the door shut. "Liam!" He barks at the boy lying down on his bed, reading comic books. Liam's head snaps up, a frown on his face. "Yes Louis, please come in and slam my door while you're at it, thank you so much." Louis frowns at him, not caring for the sarcasm, and crosses his arms over his chest. "Do you know where I've been for the past six hours?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Zayn and Harry's."

Louis watches all the blood drain from Liam's face. Louis takes a deep breath. "Harry said you and Zayn broke up." He scowls at his flatmate. "I know this is about you moving in with Zayn. It's the only thing you two ever fight about." He walks over to Liam, sitting on the edge of his bed. "And you know that I know why you won't accept his offer." His words are softer this time, and he leans his hand on his shoulder. "Zayn isn't Andy. He'd never lay a finger on you Liam."

Liam doesn't say anything, just hangs his head. Louis sighs, rubbing his back with his hand. "I know this isn't going to make you feel any better – but Zayn's a wreck. I got there, and he was crying in his bedroom. I don't know for how long." He grimaces, remembering the look in Zayn's eyes. That haunted, 'I'm alone' look. "You know he loves you to pieces." Liam nods. "I...I know." He whispers, looking up at Louis. "Louis... I didn't break up with him because of what you think."

Louis frowns slightly. "What.... what is it then?" Liam swallows hard, biting his lower lip. "The other day I was over at Zayn's, and I woke up early in the morning, and Zayn was still passed out, but I had to go to work." Liam wraps his arms around himself. "I couldn’t find a pair of socks, so I went into Zayn's dresser to borrow a pair. Not a big deal, right?" Liam glances up at Louis, who's rubbing circles into Liam's back to calm him down. Liam swallows again, looking at the ground.

Liam takes a deep breath. "I found a box." He pursers his lips together. "Who keeps boxes in their sock drawers? I had to look in it." Louis feels his mouth drop. "Oh my god," He whispers, knowing instantly what it was. Liam nods his head. "It was an engagement ring." He admits out loud. "He wants to ask me to marry him Louis!" Liam looks sharply at Louis, fear and worry in his face. "I don't know if I can do that!" Louis chuckles, a smile on his face. "You love him don't you?"

Liam nods his head. "With all my heart, yes." Louis rolls his eyes. "Then stop being so stupid! First thing tomorrow, you and I are going over there, and you're making up with Zayn, because he's the best thing to ever happen to you, and you know it. He'll never hurt you, and if you ever feel uncomfortable, you know Zayn would back off like he burnt his fingers." Liam smiles slightly, taking a deep breath. "Thanks Lou. I just... I got a little scared, you know?"

"I know Liam." Louis smiles, wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulders. "But seriously, I'm surprised you guys aren't married already – you’re practically joined at the hip!" Liam blushes, shoving Louis. "Oh, shush you." Louis laughs, hugging Liam tightly. They were going to be okay. He knows it. Liam just gets cold feet. Liam hugs Louis back, and the two of them sit in Liam's bedroom in the silence for a while, both of them lost in their winding thoughts.

 

 

~

 

The next day, Louis and Liam go back over to Zayn and Harry's and the two boyfriends make up instantly. Louis pulls Harry out of the house when Zayn leads Liam to the bedroom.

 

Two weeks after their fight Zayn pops the question to Liam, and Liam accepts before Zayn can even finish getting the words out of his mouth. Harry made a point of getting out of the house as much as possible the week following the engagement. It was like they reverted right back to the beginning of their relationship.

 

The wedding had been set for two months in the future, and Liam and Zayn were as happy as if they were already newlyweds. Liam finally moved in with Zayn and Harry - which left Louis all alone in his flat. After two weeks of living alone, Harry tentatively asked Louis if he wanted to move in with the three of them. Louis accepted instantly – the flat was a little difficult to afford by himself. Louis didn't push to sleep in the same bed as Harry though – he slept on the couch.

 

 

~

 

 

One month before the wedding, Louis is lying out on the couch in the flat, his fingers drawing lazy patters into the carpet. Liam and Zayn had gone out to go shopping for their outfits for the wedding. Harry is in his room – working on writing a story. Louis wishes he could hang out with Harry, but he knows he distracts the younger boy. So he's being bored on the couch instead.

"Lou?" Louis hears his voice, and glances up at Harry, who's biting his lip nervously.

"Harry?" Louis questions, sitting up straight. "Are you done writing?" Harry shakes his head, fiddling with his fingers. "No, I'm stuck, I was just..." He pauses, swallowing, looking frightfully nervous. "I wanted to know if you'd come with me to meet..." He takes in another deep breath. "Meet some people that are important to me."

Louis smiles up at Harry. "Of course, I'd love to." He pauses, standing up and walking over to Harry, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"Who are we going to see?" Louis asks, looking up at Harry, who still looks beyond nervous. That fact makes Louis' stomach clench. Why is he this nervous? Harry takes a deep breath, shuffling his feet. "I want you to meet.... met my mum and dad." He pauses, taking another deep breath. "And Niall." He nods his head, as if he's agreeing with what he said, taking in another deep breath.

Harry glances at the clock on the wall, pulling himself out of Louis' embrace. "I'll make us some sandwiches. It can be a bit of a picnic." He turns walking into the kitchen, leaving Louis very confused.

Louis waits, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen as Harry makes sandwiches. He gets the feeling that he shouldn't say anything to Harry right now. His boyfriend will explain everything to him soon. After a couple minutes, Harry finishes the sandwiches and packs them into a little basket. He smiles nervously at Louis, walking over to him and grasping his hand tightly. They walk out of the house together, and then start walking down the street.

"We're not catching a bus?" Louis asks softly – Harry’s parents don't live near him... as far as Louis knows. Neither Liam nor Zayn have mentioned it. And who's Niall? Harry shakes his head. "No, we're just a couple blocks away." His hand tightens around Louis, and Louis looks at the curly haired lad in worry. He can understand the usual nerves over taking a boyfriend home to meet the parents… and this isn’t it.

They walk a few more blocks in silence, their joined hands the only things doing the talking. When Harry starts to pull Louis into the local graveyard, Louis feels a coldness wash over his entire body. Oh no.... Louis grips Harry's hand tightly, hoping to give the boy comfort. Harry doesn't say anything, just swallows hard, pulling Louis further into the graveyard.

Harry doesn't say anything, and eventually stops in front of two graves lying side by side. He sits down on the ground, still silent. Louis reads the words on the graves. Both dead for the past six years. Harry would have been fourteen when they died. Harry's parents. Louis swallows hard, sitting down. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Styles." He starts softly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Louis tries not to focus on the fact that Harry's staring at him. "Harry's a wonderful boy." He continues, talking to the graves – not feeling in the least bit silly. He had a friend die when he was younger – cancer – and Louis would talk to his grave all the time. "Thank you so much for having him and raising him up as best as you could." He smiles, his eyes wandering over the graves. "I promise I'll look after him. I love him very much."

Harry watches as Louis talks to his parent’s graves for a few more minutes, his hands moving as he speaks, and a soft smile on his lips. When Louis falls short of words, Harry slips his hand back into Louis' wordlessly, getting to his feet. Louis looks up at Harry in confusion, quickly scrambling to his feet. But Louis doesn't have to wait long for an answer – Harry guides him over to another grave only a few feet away, three or four headstones away from Harry's parents. The grave reads: Niall Horan.

Harry swallows hard. "He was...he was my ex.... before you." His eyes trace the grave – the grave that he hasn't been able to bring himself to see once since the funeral. "Car crash." He whispers softly.

Louis glances over at Harry – knowing instantly that this is the thing standing between them. The secret Harry had been hiding in his heart. Louis squeezes Harry's hand, helping him sit down beside the grave. Louis takes a deep breath. "Hey there Niall. I suppose I should start with thank you."

Harry glances sharply up at Louis, tilting his head. Thank you? Louis brushes his thumb against Harry's wrist. "You took care of Harry for me. And I'm ever so grateful for that. You must have loved him dearly." He pauses, glancing at Harry. "I know I do."

Louis smiles sweetly at Harry, leaning forward to press his lips against the curly haired boy's forehead. When he leans back, he doesn't notice the tears shining in Harry's eyes, because Louis has gone back to talking to Niall's grave as if he's an old friend he hasn't seen in a long time.

Louis' hand stays wrapped up in Harry's hand as he talks, telling Niall all about Harry's new story and how much he'd like it, and telling Niall all about what he's doing at college, about what it’s like being an actor, and about the advertisement he’s trying out for the next week– like Louis is trying to gain the approval of Harry's ex. Harry simply stares at Louis in amazement.

Louis pauses in the middle of his sentence when he hears sniffling. He looks over at Harry. "Are...are you crying?" He asks softly, squeezing Harry's hand tightly. Harry nods his head, his throat tight, unable to speak. He crawls over to Louis, climbing into his lap. Surprised, Louis wraps his arms around him.

Harry sniffles, softly crying into Louis' shoulder. Louis gently strokes Harry's back, murmuring soft words of comfort into the ear of the curly haired lad. Harry's crying doesn't last long – and when the boy finishes, he somehow gets the feeling that this is the last time he'll be crying over Niall.

Harry and Louis eat their little lunch by Niall's grave once Harry's finished crying. They make light talk, and Louis is pleased to find Harry smiling and laughing at the few jokes that he cracks. When they've finished eating, they pack up their stuff to leave. Harry stands, glancing at the grave. "Can I... can I have a moment?"

Louis nods his head, smiling gently at Harry. He pecks him on the cheek, and then picks the basket up – turning to walk back to the entrance of the graveyard to give Harry a little privacy.

Harry takes in a deep breath. "Hey Niall."

Harry inhales another deep breath, licking his lower lip. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I've... I've missed you." He smiles tenderly at the grave. "Wherever you are right now... I hope you're happy." He smiles softly at the words on the gravestone. "I am. With Louis. He makes me happy."

Harry takes another deep breath, reaching forward to gently brush his fingertips against the gravestone. "I'm going to try and be happy Niall. That's what you'd want right? For me to be happy?" He smiles, nodding his head, letting his fingers slip from the gravestone. "Love you Niall."

Harry smiles at the grave and then turns around to find Louis at the entrance to the graveyard. Harry slips his hand into the shorter boy's hand, and the two of them stroll back to the flat in content silence. They go back and visit the grave every Sunday.

 

~

 

One month later, Harry is sitting on a bed in a small room with eggshell blue walls. Zayn paces nervously in front of a mirror, adjusting his tie over and over again. Harry shakes his head at him. "Zayn, stop worrying, it's going to be fine."

"Stop worrying, he says." Zayn mutters, fiddling with his cufflinks. "It'll be fine, he says." Harry rolls his eyes. "Stop being dramatic Zayn." The darker boy turns on the curly haired lad. "How do you know that? What if something goes terribly wrong and-" "It won't." Harry answers calmly. "Liam loves you."

The words seem to make Zayn calm down – the man obviously suffering from pre-wedding jitters. He hasn't seen Liam in two days – Liam is superstitious like that – but Harry has heard from Louis that the separation is driving Liam as crazy as it's driving Zayn. Harry wouldn't be surprised if they tried to jump each other at the alter.

Zayn nods at himself in the mirror, turning around to face Harry, a look of anticipation and nerves mixed into his face. "Okay. I'm ready." He breathes out, and Harry grins, pushing himself up off the bed to signal to one of their friends outside of the room that Zayn was ready.

The next couple minutes rush by in a blur. Harry and Louis run all over the place, making sure the two grooms are ready – and somehow Louis and Harry find themselves standing next to Liam and Zayn as the best men in front of the preacher after Liam's mum had given him away to Zayn.

Louis shoots Harry an exasperated grin, his shoulders sagging with relief. There are no objections to the union when the priest asks. Liam and Zayn holds hands, looking deeply into each others eyes as they recite their vows and promise to love and cherish each other forever.

In a blur of applause and happiness, Harry and Louis clap with the rest of the guests and Liam grabs Zayn's face, pressing their lips together in a seal of their love. In a haze, everyone manages to get to the after wedding party, and music is high in the air, and people are dancing all around, and food is plentiful.

Louis plunks himself down on a chair beside Harry. He lets out a tired breath, but he looks happy with himself. He scoots his chair closer to Harry, linking their hands. "Man, we finally got them hitched." Harry laughs, squeezing Louis' fingers tightly.

Louis leans his head against Harry's shoulder, watching the grooms dance together – completely lost in each other's eyes, dead to the rest of the world. "Ever wonder if you'll have that someday?" Louis asks harry softly, his eyes on Liam and Zayn. Harry looks right at Louis, smiling at him. "I think I will." He says softly.

Louis glances over at Harry, catching that sudden tender look in his eyes. Louis feels his entire body grow weak, his heart pounding in his stomach, an unexpected rush of desire flooding his body. He leans forward, lips at Harry's ear, softly brushing skin. "I want you."

Harry's breath catches in his throat, a shiver shooting down his spine. "Right now?" He whispers back, his face flushing darkly. They've fooled around before – kissing and touching and the like – but they hadn't had sex yet. Harry can feel his heart racing as Louis licks his earlobe. "Yes now. Why not? It's a wedding. People have sex after it."

Harry blushes furiously. "Yes, but that's usually the two people getting married!" Louis chuckles, leaning back, slipping his hand into Harry's as he tries to cross his legs in a way that hide his hard on. "It's alright Harry, I'm okay with not doing it." Again, Louis squeezes Harry's hand.

Harry gazes over the soft and tender look on Louis' face, and stands up, the smaller male's hand still gripped in his own. Louis shoots him a look of confusion and stands up, but Harry just tugs at Louis' hand, leading him out of the main room.

"Harry?" Louis asks as Harry leads him out of the room – leaving the dancing and partying behind. "Where are we going?" He asks, but Harry just smiles at him, leading him through the hotel that the after party was being held at.

"We're going to partake in a wedding ritual." Harry glances back at Louis, a smirk on his lips as he leads the older boy down one of the hallways of the hotel room. Louis looks greatly surprised, and it isn't until Harry stops in front of a room and pulls out a key that he grins brightly.

Harry smirks at the look on Louis' face, pulling the smaller male in for a hot kiss – their lips pressing hard against each other, mouths needy and demanding, desperate for attention. They stumble into the bedroom, closing the door shut behind them.

It’s only when Harry and Louis are on the bed, shirts discarded on the floor, that they realize they have no protection. Louis laughs, resting his forehead in the hollow of Harry’s neck when they come to the realization. The laugh causes a similar laugh to bubble out of Harry’s limps, and the gangly male wraps his arms around Louis.

But they’re both too horny to get out of the room and go buy protection. So they resolve to go all the way in their sexual experiences the next day – after they’ve had time to get prepared. For now, they settle into the familiar comfort of each other’s bodies.

Louis spends some time lavishing soft and loving kisses across Harry’s chest, before the younger boy flips them over and straddle’s Louis’ waist. Harry’s fingers spread over Louis’ body, feeling and touching and warming them both up.

Their lips press together in warm folds, hot breath and gasps for air unable to separate them. Hips gently roll against each other, the friction eliciting heavy pants and desperate motions.

Pants are shoved off. Repelling clothing drops to the floor. Hands are eager and grasping and stroking. Warm skin beneath fingertips heats up to a boiling, and groans jump out of both boys’ lips. They fall over the top, wrapped up in a glowing sheet of bliss – tangled limbs and sweaty blankets.

Louis smiles up at Harry – their eyes shining brightly at each other. Harry leans down and presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, kissing him with that tender post-orgasmic glow. They snuggle close to each other, content to steal away a few extra minutes in each other’s embrace.

 

 

~

 

 

After Zayn and Liam returned from their weeklong honeymoon in Hawaii, the couple instantly started searching for their own place to live. It's not that they didn't appreciate Louis and Harry – they just needed their own space. Which, of course, left Louis plenty of uninterrupted time to explore Harry's newfound thirst for sexual encounters.

Life settles into a pattern – comfortable, safe, and nice. Louis continues going to school, one and a half years away from obtaining his degree. Harry finishes writing a mystery novel and gets the attention of an agent who searches for a publisher for the boy. They eat breakfast in bed together and watch Doctor Who to their heart's content.

 

On the night of their one-year anniversary, Harry stands in the middle of their living room, his foot impatiently tapping out a beat on the wooden floor. "Louis!" He calls out, checking his watch anxiously. "Come on, we've got dinner reservations! You've been in there an hour – you must be ready by now!"

"I'm coming!" Louis shouts back, walking into the living room where Harry is, his fingers anxiously fixing his bowtie. "Honestly Harry, we could have just sat at home and eaten chocolate all evening. You didn't have to make this a whole huge event." He sighs, and looks up at Harry, his face melting into a smile. "You look gorgeous."

Harry blushes slightly, smiling; sending butterflies about Louis' stomach, even after all this time. Harry shuffles his feet. "Actually, I did have to make a big deal out of it." Louis raises an eyebrow, about to pose question to the statement when Harry – gorgeous Harry with his curly hair and bright green eyes and all dressed up like a model in a suit – get down on one knee.

Louis' breath catches in his throat, his eyes widening as Harry pulls a small velvet box from inside his jacket pocket. He flips the box open, revealing a silver band of an engagement ring. Louis feels his eyes start to water, and his hands are pressed against his lips as he looks into Harry's eyes.

"Louis," Harry starts softly. "I know we've only been together for one year, but you mean the world to me. You picked me up when I felt like I was drowning in the sea. I love you so much, and I want to keep you by my side, helping me stumble through all the stupid mistakes I'm bound to make. So please, Louis, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Louis answers, getting down on his knees with Harry, his eyes shining with tears. "Yes, I'll marry you Harry." He cups Harry's face in his hands, leaning forward and sliding their lips together, happiness coursing through his veins. With their lips still locked, Harry takes Louis' hand and carefully slides the ring on.

After a few moments, they have to break apart for air. Louis rests his forehead against Harry's forehead. "Is that why you made this dinner reservation?" Harry chuckles, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. "Guilty as charged." Louis laughs, pressing another sweet kiss to Harry's lips. "Well, let's go celebrate then."

The newly engaged couple stands up, fingers intertwined, and not a care in the world as they leave the flat. They giggle as they walk down the street, stealing soft kisses as they walk, both of them practically glowing with their happiness. The restaurant isn't far from their flat, so they're walking – the stars shining brightly above them.

They stop at a crosswalk, and Harry pulls Louis close to him, gripping him in a tight and loving hug, a brilliant smile on his face. Louis sighs in content, closing his eyes for a moment as he enjoys the warmth on the chilly evening night. Louis glances up at the lights, waiting for their cue to walk across the street.

"Come on Harry," Louis says eagerly, stepping out of Harry's arms to walk across the street. He turns around, walking backwards, a grin on his face as he beckons for his fiancé to follow him. Harry laughs as Louis keeps walking backwards. Louis watches as the smile slips off Harry's face. " _LOUIS!_ "

People say that when something disastrous happens, the whole world slows down. That doesn't happen for Louis. His heart stops in his chest. Harry screams. The headlights are bright. Too bright. Something slams into him. He hits the pavement. Tires squeal. Sickening sound of bones snapping. A scream.

Louis groans, pushing himself up off the ground. "'Arry?" He mumbles out, his head spinning. His hands and knees sting. "Harry!" He calls out, a bit clearer as he pushes himself to his feet, spinning around, his eyes watering at the sight of a curly haired boy strewn out on the pavement. The driver of the car is kneeling beside his fiancé, dialing an ambulance.

"Harry," Louis whispers, his voice breaking as he stumbles over to him. Harry coughs, blood leaking out of his mouth as Louis grabs his hand. "Harry..." Louis' voice cracks, tears streaking from his eyes. "You pushed me out of the way." Harry's eyes linger on Louis' face, a weak laugh bubbling from his lips. "Suppose I did."

"You idiot." Louis whispers, pressing his lips to Harry's knuckles. Harry smiles weakly at Louis, wincing in pain. "Lou, Lou, I'm not going to...I'm not..." "Shh..." Louis whispers, cutting off Harry's words, his heart aching. "No, you're not Harry. You're not. You can't." But more tears fall from Louis' eyes.

The sound of a wailing siren assaults Louis' ears. "You're going to get fixed up Harry." Louis tells his fiancé; not looking at the awkward angle his leg is fixed in, nor at the blood that Harry is coughing up. "You're going to be alright." Harry gives Louis a weak smile. "I love you Lou."

The paramedics step out of the ambulance, shouting for medicine, and asking the driver what happened. Louis is crying, telling them that Harry is his fiancé, he's Louis' fiancé, he can't die, they can't let him die, Harry was finally going to be happy with Louis, and Louis was going to keep him safe from his demons, and he can't die because Harry saved Louis from Harry's biggest demon ever.

 

Harry dies. On the ambulance. His heart gives out. Louis is clutching Harry's hand when it happens. His eyes go wide, and tears spill down his cheeks. The flat line on the monitor is loud and shatters Louis' whole world. The paramedics push Louis back, trying to jump-start Harry's heart.

The line beeps. Harry has a pulse again. Louis lets out a ragged breath. He grips Harry's hand tightly again. So tight that his knuckles turn white. "Don't you dare die on me Harry." He whispers, his voice cracking uncomfortably where it's not supposed to. "Don't you fucking dare."

Harry dies again on the way to the hospital. The monitor stops. Tears stream down Louis' face as he screams at Harry to wake up. One of the medics has to hold him back so they can try to shock Harry's heart back. Harry's body jerks, falling lifeless on the table. A scream tears its way out of Louis' throat, chocked by sobs.

The line is flat. The horrible noise sounds from the monitor, loudly declaring Harry's death. "No..." Louis mumbles, choking on his tears. He shoves off the medic, grabbing Harry's hand. "No, Harry, you can't, you can't...you can't leave me... I love you!" His tears fall on Harry's shirt, and he hears the medic call the time of death.

"No..." Louis whimpers, resting his head on Harry's chest, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "Harry..." That one word is filled with raw emotion that tears its way out of Louis, shaking him down to his very core. "You bastard..." He whispers, wiping his eyes, even though the tears refuse to stop falling.

The monitor beeps. Louis head snaps up, his eyes wide. One of the medics hits the machine, but the line continues to beat. A stethoscope is grabbed, and pressed to Harry's chest. Louis watches, hardly daring to breath. The medic opens his mouth and shouts at the driver. "Hospital! _NOW_!"

Louis doesn't remember arriving at the hospital. He remembers yelling and screaming and crying – and then he's sitting in a hard white chair, shocked beyond all reaching. Silent tears fall down his face. Crying silently because he can't stop. Harry is in surgery somewhere. A nurse had called Zayn and Liam. Louis cries.

And suddenly there are kind eyes in front of him. Comforting words are in his ear. Soft hands are touching his arms. Two men, he knows them: Liam and Zayn, are trying to see if he's okay. Louis can't. He's in shock. He saw Harry die – twice. And the nurses doubts Harry is going to make it out of the surgery alive.

Someone puts a glass in his hands. Louis thinks it's water. Someone gives him a couple pills. Tells him it'll help him sleep. Louis doesn't care. He just wants Harry. But he's forced to take the pills and swallow them down with water. And then Louis falls into a dark and dreamless sleep.

 

~

 

Louis wakes up in a hospital bed. He sits up, confusion running around his head. He's not hurt – why is he in the hospital? His hands and knees hurt a bit, but that's because.... Louis jumps out of the bed as the memory rushes back at him. _Harry_. A pair of strong arms grabs Louis before he can go anywhere. "Whoa, easy tiger."

"Zayn?" Louis chokes out, his voice hoarse from all the crying. "Yeah, it's me kid. Lie back down okay? Don't want you hurting yourself." Against his will, Louis is forced back down into the hospital bed – too weak to fight. Louis' eyes flicker over to Liam, fast asleep in a waiting chair. "You guys were here all night?"

Zayn nods his head, glancing over at Liam before sitting down on the bed beside Louis. "We had to make sure you were alright. And keep an eye out for Harry." Louis perks up instantly, his entire body at attention. "Harry? Is...is he okay? Is he alive? Please, please tell me." He pleads with Zayn, tears already starting to leak down his face, fearing the worst.

"He's alive."

Louis lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He mumbles, running a hand through his hair. "Do you think I could see him?" Zayn licks his lower lip, grimacing. "Sorry... he's a bit unconscious right now. And..." The darker haired boy bites on his lower lip. "He's not... one hundred percent."

"What do you mean... not one hundred percent?" Louis asks slowly, his eyes warily narrowing at Zayn. The other boy simple sighs, tucking his hands into his pocket. "That was a really nasty accident Lou. He died twice before even getting to the hospital -" Louis holds up a hand, stopping him mid sentence. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Zayn nods his head curtly, swallowing once or twice, having difficulty getting the words out of his mouth. "He...umm... Harry broke both his legs." Concern etches itself into Louis face. "But, that will heal, won't it?" Zayn grimaces. Louis' face falls. "Won't it?"

"Pinched a nerve." Liam's voice causes both boys to turn their heads. The blonde rubs his eyes sleepily, having been roused by their talk. "In his back. When the car hit him. The bones in his legs will heal, but he won't be able to use them again." Louis leans back in the bed, his shoulders drooping. "Oh... Harry...."

There's a knock on the door. Louis' head jerks up as a nurse walks into the room, a clipboard in her hands. "Mr. Tomlinson?" She asks softly, her eyes darting over to the bed. Louis licks his lower lip. "Yes?" The nurse smiles ever so softly at him. "There's a Mr. Styles down the hall who's very insistent on your presence."

Louis sits up, already fighting the duvet for his release. "Can I see him now?" He asks anxiously, fearing the carrot dangling in front of his face would be snatched away from him before he can taste the sweet relief. Thankfully, the nurse nods her head, a smile on her face as she gestures for him to follow her.

Louis pushes himself out of the bed, following the nurse - barely noticing that Zayn and Liam wait for Louis to walk through the door first. He barely notices his two friends following behind him. Barely notices the numbers on the rooms, or the other nurses and patients milling about. His eyes are focused on the head of hair leading him to Harry.

The nurse finally stops and gestures to a room, smiling at Louis. "He just won't stop asking after you." Louis turns into the room, his eyes catching on a mop of messy curls. "Harry." He breathes the name out, his fiancé turning to look at him. A grin lights up those gorgeous green eyes.

"Louis." Harry says softly, and Louis crosses the room in seconds, grabbing Harry and cupping his face in his hands, pressing their lips together in a tender and needy embrace. "God," Louis mumbles against Harry's lips, pulling back to gaze over Harry. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Me too." Harry says weakly, smiling softly at Louis. The other smiles, letting his hands brush over Harry's neck, and shoulders and torso, just to make sure that he's really here, really alive. "God, I love you so much." And they press their lips tightly together again.

Louis finally pulls back – having completely forgotten about the nurse and their two friends. "How're you feeling?" Louis asks Harry carefully, not exactly sure how to approach the problem of Harry's legs. But Harry smiles up at him – an easy and content smile. "I'm feeling pretty good actually. All things considered." And he laughs.

Louis feels his heart flip at Harry's laugh. He gently reaches out a hand and brushes a stray curl out of Harry's eyes. "You saved me." He whispers quietly, the words meant for Harry's ears only. The curly haired boy smiles up brightly at Louis. "You're worth it."

Someone coughs, and Louis turns around to notice Zayn and Liam standing awkwardly in the doorway, the nurse having left. Harry brightens. "Zayn! Liam! You guys came!" Liam chuckles, a smile on his face. "How could we not?" The two walk over to the bed, and wrap Harry up in a tight hug.

Louis smiles brightly. This is good. Eventually, the three of them end up sitting on the edges of Harry's bed, talking and laughing about something utterly meaningless, but it creates a happy environment, which Louis is all too grateful for.

After a few minutes, Louis notices Harry wincing around a few of his words, even though he smiles up at his three friends. He doesn't say anything about it, watching Harry's face carefully. At some point, the nurse walks in and fiddles with some of the tubes beside Harry's bed. She politely tells Liam and Zayn that they can come back in the morning, as visiting hours are now over.

Zayn and Liam both leave, smiles on their faces after they give Louis and Harry both goodbye hugs. Once they leave, Louis notices Harry's face break down a bit more, his lips settling into a grimace. He turns to the nurse. "Sorry, but could you up the pain medication a bit please?" She nods, smiling, setting about the task.

Harry sighs in relief, and Louis knows that the upped medication must be working. The nurse leaves, and Louis smiles at her gratefully. Louis slips his hand into Harry's gently stroking his thumb against soft skin. "How're you feeling, love?" He asks softly, and Harry gives him a weak smile. "Can't feel my legs."

Louis feels his eyes watering, and he squeezes Harry's hand a bit tighter. "I know." He whispers ever so softly. Harry then shift over in his bed, using his hands to shift his legs over too, and watching that makes Louis sad. Harry pats the bed beside him, silently asking for Louis to lay down with him.

Louis carefully lies down beside Harry, wrapping an arm around the curly haired boy's waist. He snuggles close to his fiancé, pressing soft kisses along Harry's jaw. "I love you." He whispers quietly, watching as Harry's eyes slip shut and the other boy snuggles into him. "I love you too Lou."

 

 

~

 

 

It's two weeks before Harry and Louis both leave the hospital. It feels utterly bizarre – pushing Harry out to the parking lot in a wheelchair. Harry doesn't look much happy about it. Louis finds that he has to remind himself three or four times a day that it's better than Harry being dead.

It's difficult to get used to. Harry gets frustrated because of his restricted mobility, and he takes it out on Louis a lot of the time. But Louis just grits his teeth and bears it – he knows this is a natural reaction and that Harry's anger isn't directed at him, but at Harry himself. But that doesn't stop it hurting when Harry yells.

 

 

The yelling reaches its peak two months after the accident. Harry had been sitting on the couch, and in a moment of forgetfulness, tries to get up from the couch and falls flat on his face because he couldn't use his legs. Instantly, Louis had gotten up and tried to help his fiancé. But Harry had turned around and yelled at Louis to stop mothering him, and that it's Louis damn fault any of this happened.

Louis left then. He left Harry. The curly haired brunette couldn't get in contact with his fiancé for four weeks. But Harry never once thought of taking off his ring. He loved Louis and he cried to Liam over the phone every night because of how much he missed him. But neither Liam nor Zayn would tell him where Louis went.

 

 

 

Four weeks after Louis left, he showed back up on Harry's doorstep, his eyes clouded with tears. Tears had leaked down his face, but he'd stood tall and told Harry that Louis wouldn't stand for being pushed around and yelled at. That they were together, and that meant they were in this situation together, and Louis would help Harry no matter what.

And Harry looks up at Louis from his chair – no longer looking down at the man. Silent tears slid down his face, and he nodded his head in agreement. Louis knelt down, cupped Harry's face in his hands, and kissed him like it was the last kiss they would ever share. Thus ended the second largest argument of their relationship.

 

 

The largest argument of their relationship? Why, that would be years down the road, when Louis and Harry are married and have kids of their own, and is quite a story for another day.

 

 

Before turning the last page of this chapter, you ought to know that things turn out well. Harry and Louis spend the next year adjusting to Harry's new disability, with many marathons of Doctor Who and baking cookies in the kitchen. Louis finishes up his degree, and Harry screams the loudest at his graduation.

Harry writes a book about a girl coming to terms with a crippling disability, and the first publisher he sends it off to snaps it up. That next year, Harry would win an award for that book. But before that joy – an announcement that has Louis bouncing off the walls, and Harry giggling like a maniac - Louis stands at the end of an aisle.

Louis stands at the end of an aisle, his heart pounding in his chest. Zayn and Liam pushes Harry down the aisle to meet Louis, and the older boy's face lights up with happiness. They seal their love with a kiss, ready to trek down the path of life together. And somewhere, Niall watches them, a smile on his face.


End file.
